Królowa i księżniczka
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Uczta zwycięstwa w Minas Tirith. Femslash, Arwena/Eowina


Uczta zwycięstwa, która odbywała się Minas Tirith była zapewne najbardziej szczęśliwym momentem w dziejach tego miasta od lat. Lata niepewności i życia w cienie narastającej groźby ze wschodu, potem mordercza fala wojsk Saurona, która przetoczyła się przez zachodnie ziemie Gondoru i uderzyła z całą siła w jego stolice, a w końcu niemal samobójczy kontratak jego wojsk pod wodzą nowego władcy - wszystko to by wystarczyło, by złamać ducha słabszych ludzi. Ale potomkowie Numenoru do takich nie należeli. I gdy przyszła chwila, w której można było odłożyć miecze, zwinąć straże na pogranicznych stanicach i wreszcie się bawić, z radością rzucili się w wir przyjemności. Wielką salę w pałacu królów wypełniał gwar, okrzyki, toasty i pieśni, chwalące męstwo tych którzy przeżyli i sławiące bohaterstwo tych, którzy polegli.

Eowina czuła się tu trochę jak w domu. Ludzie z Gondoru i Rohanu, mimo różnic, bawili się tak samo, a ona, chcąc nie chcąc, przez długi czas była w centrum uwagi. Przepijano do niej, wychwalano jej odwagę, podziwiano. Ale w końcu i ona miała tego dość. Gwar, zapach alkoholu, dymu - wszystko to ją powoli zaczynało męczyć. Pragnienie samotności stawało się silniejsze. Spełniła kolejny toast i wymknęła się z sali. Idąc przez stare, zdobione wiekowymi rzeźbami, niekiedy już mocno nadkruszone zębem czasu korytarze, wydostała się na jedną ze strzelistych wież, których szczyty dumnie mierzyły ku niebu, jakby rzucały mu wyzwanie.

Ale, ku swojemu, zaskoczeniu, nawet tam nie była sama. Oparta o parapet wysokiego, łukowego okna stała smukła kobieta w długiej, jasnozielonej sukni, przetykanej złotą nicią. Długie, czarne włosy opadały kaskadami na jej ramiona, a spod nich wystawały charakterystyczne, elfie uszy. Szmaragdowy diadem spoczywał na jej czole. Widząc Eowinę, odwróciła się ku niej.

- Nie bawisz się dobrze, wasza królewska mość? - Eowina zwróciła się do Arweny, niedawno koronowanej królowej Gondoru, małżonki Aragorna.

- Myślę, że muszę jeszcze przywyknąć do ludzkich zabaw - Arwena, oparłszy się o ścianę, odetchnęła, widząc, kto nadszedł - Są takie głośne i... intensywne. Ludzie żyją krócej i bawią się o wiele chętniej niż elfy. Ale cieszę się, że cię tu widzę, pani marchii. Zechciałabyś spędzić ze mną chwilę?

Eowina bez słowa skinęła głową. Echa śpiewanych na dole pieśni i okrzyków odbijały się w pradawnych murach, docierając nawet tutaj.

- Jeżeli chcesz, możesz wrócić do swoich towarzyszy - kontynuowała Arwena - Ten wieczór wszak należy także i do ciebie. Ja dopiero tu przybyłam, jestem dla nich obca, nieznana. A ty... o tobie już śpiewają pieśni, wysławiając twe męstwo. Należysz do nich.

- Nie, nie - Eowina pokręciła energicznie głową - Mogą sobie śpiewać ile chcą, ale uwierz mi, wasza wysokość, każdą kobietę męczy słuchanie śpiewów przepitych wojowników i ciągłe wznoszenie toastów, nawet na jej cześć. Chyba i tak wypiłam trochę za dużo, bo wino nieco zaszumiało mi w głowie i chciałam po prostu zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, zanim ten trunek na dobre zacznie działać. Miło będzie spędzić trochę czasu z drugą kobietą, niestety tam na dole jedynymi kobietami są już tylko służące. Prawdę powiedziawszy, już dwa razy dziś wieczór pomylono mnie z nimi, gdy przechodziłam między stołami.

Arwena zachichotała. Jej śmiech brzmiał uroczo i melodyjnie, prawie jak dźwięk wartkiego, leśnego strumyka, mknącego między kamieniami. Odgłosy uczty w jej uszach prawie zniknęły, zastąpione przez ten czarujący śmiech. Chociaż córka Elronda zrezygnowała z daru nieśmiertelności aby poślubić Aragorna, nadal miała w sobie piękno i grację przynależne Eldarom. Ta chwila śmiechu i żart, który go wywołał sprawiły, że formalności związane z tytułami i pozycjami momentalnie zniknęły, jak rozbita w proch niewidzialna ściana, dzieląca księżniczkę Rohanu i królową Gondoru.

- W rzeczy samej, przyjemnie będzie porozmawiać z kimś, kto widzi w drugiej osobie przede wszystkim kobietę, a nie królową. Zresztą, to miejsce nie sprzyja konwenansom - dodała, uśmiechając się wymownie - Usiądź, proszę - gestem ręki wskazała niedużą ławę na przeciwko tej, na której sama usiadła. Przyjrzała sie uważniej Eowinie, gdyż pierwszy raz miała sposobność to zrobić - To zaskakujące, jak bardzo się różnimy, prawda? Właściwie wszystkim. A jednak coś nas łączy.

- To prawda, kochałam go - Eowina zaskoczyła samą siebie, mówiąc to tak wprost, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Ale w chwili tej poczuła, jak spada jej z serca wielki kamień. Do tej pory nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby o tym pomówić. Ale czy żona mężczyzny, którego obdarzyła swoim pierwszym uczuciem, była do tego odpowiednią osobą?

- Wiem - w głosie Arweny nie było śladu pretensji, co uspokoiło Eowinę, niepewną jej reakcji.

- Kochałam widmo, złudzenie, podmuch wiatru, który przemknął przez moje życie. Ale kochałam szczerze i mocno, tak jak kocha się pierwszy raz. Kiedy usłyszałam o tobie po raz pierwszy, widziałam oczami wyobraźni jakąś obcą boginię, zjawę o nieludzkich kształtach, która podstępem i czarami usidliła go. Czułam, że chcę walczyć, że on należy do mnie. Gdy zaś widzę cię teraz, dostrzegam, jak bardzo się myliłam, bo widzę najpiękniejszą z kobiet, jakie spotkałam. Cieszę się z tego. Gdybyś była tak pospolita jak ja, pewnie o wiele trudniej byłoby mi to zaakceptować.

- Pospolita? Ależ jak możesz tak o sobie mówić? Jesteś taka, jaką bohaterka być powinna - silną, pełną gracji i piękna, które lśni pełnym blaskiem, bez względu na to, czy masz na sobie zbroję czy dworską suknię. Właśnie o takich jak ty pisze się legendy. Twoje piękno urzeka każdego, a już z całą pewnością mnie.

Arwena umilkła, niepewna tego, co powiedziała i jak zostanie to zrozumiane. Eowina także nie wiedziała przez dłuższą chwilę, co może odpowiedzieć na te słowa. Gdy je usłyszała, jej serce zabiło mocniej, bała się, że jego głośne uderzenia odbiją się echem w murach wieży. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy w ciszę wdarł się odgłos kroków na schodach wiodących do wieży. Ciężkich, męskich kroków.

- Mam nadzieję, że dane nam będzie jeszcze porozmawiać - powiedziała Arwena - Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałabym ci opowiedzieć. I zapewne równie dużo, które chciałabym usłyszeć - dodała, wstając i kierując się jako pierwsza ku wyjściu, zostawiając Eowinę na chwilę samą, zatopioną w myślach i wątpliwościach.

Eomer pragnął szybko wrócić do Edoras, ale te kilka dni, w trakcie których on i jego ludzie pozostali jeszcze w stolicy Gondoru, Arwena i Eowina spędziły razem, rozmawiając, spacerując, a radosny, dziewczęcy śmiech był częstym towarzyszem ich spotkań. Chętnie dzieliły się opowieściami o swoich rodzinnych stronach, legendami jeźdźców z Riddermarchii i historiami z dziejów Eldarów. Śledzące je oczy były z pewnością zaskoczone, jak dobrze się dogadują.

Gondor podnosił się z ran zadanych przez najazd Saurona szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Odbudowywano domy, gospodarstwa, naprawiano zniszczone mury, grzebano poległych. Aragorn starał się być wszędzie, niosąc pomoc, wydając rozkazy, albo choć samą swoją obecnością dodając otuchy i wiary w lepszą przyszłość mieszkańcom swojego królestwa. Nie inaczej czyniła też Arwena. Ale mimo tych obowiązków, każdą z wolnych chwil starała się poświęcać Eowinie. Wieczorami siadywały na pałacowych blankach i podziwiając zachodzące w oddali słońce, rozmawiały, dzieląc się troskami i radościami życia. Każda z nich czuła, że po raz pierwszy w życiu może być tak blisko z drugą kobietą. Radość płynącą z tego faktu zakrywał tylko cień świadomości, iż niebawem czeka je rozłąka.

W dzień przed wyjazdem, nowy król Rohanu zapukał do drzwi komnaty swojej siostry.

- Myślałem, że będziesz się cieszyła, iż opuszczamy to miejsce. Ale teraz widzę, że się myliłem - powiedział, gdy wszedł do środka i spostrzegł grymas żalu na jej obliczu.

- Wiesz, że niewielu miałam w życiu przyjaciół, a jeszcze mniej - przyjaciółek. Więc teraz, gdy udało mi się jedną zdobyć, nie jest mi łatwo się z nią rozstać.

- To niespodzianka. Byłem pewien, że będziesz zazdrosna. Prawdę mówiąc, bałem się trochę...

- Byłam zazdrosna. Byłam bardzo zazdrosna. Wcześniej, kiedy jej nie znałam, byłam gotowa nawet wezwać ją na pojedynek - spojrzała na swój miecz, który wisiał w pochwie na ścianie - Ale teraz...

- Rozumiem - Eomer był wojownikiem, ale znał swoją siostrę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, właśnie na jej szczęściu zależało mu najbardziej - Wracamy jutro. Ale teraz idź i spędź te ostatnie godziny z nią.

Eowina uśmiechnęła się i objęła Eomera czule, po czym wyszła z komnaty, idąc szybko przez korytarze pałacu prostu ku pokojom Arweny.

- Przyrzekam ci, że przybędę do Edoras niebawem - odpowiedziała Arwena, gładząc w dłoniach rękę Eowiny, podczas gdy obie siedziały na przeciwko siebie - Aragorn już zapowiedział, że gdy opanuje wszystkie sprawy, planuje wyprawę na północ. A ja chciałabym poznać kraj, który ma takie córki jak ty. Zobaczyć miejsca, w których się wychowałaś.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.

- Jestem tego pewna. Choć nie wiem, czy spodobają mi się tak bardzo jak ty - dłoń Arweny delikatnie musnęła policzek księżniczki Rohanu, po czym zatrzymała się na nim, czekając na jakiś protest lub opór, który jednak nie nastąpił. Powoli przyciągnęła ją do siebie, a ich wargi zetknęły się razem, by spotkać się nareszcie w pełnym czułości pocałunku.

Eowina czuła się zakłopotana, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy kogoś całowała, a sytuacja dodatkowo ją onieśmielała. Ją, która bez trwogi dzierżyła miecz na polach Pelennoru. Ale Arwena nie wydawała się ani zakłopotana ani niezadowolona, chociaż całować potrafiła niewątpliwie lepiej. Pocałunek trwał długo, aż obie musiały go przerwać, aby złapać powietrze. Ich oczy znajdowały się na jednej linii, nawzajem widziały tańczące w nich iskry.

- Jutro się rozstaniemy... - powiedziała Eowina.

- „Jutro" to dalekie słowo. Uczyńmy „dziś" najdłuższym, jak tylko się da - Arwena po raz drugi złożyła pocałunek na ciepłych wargach Eowiny, a ich niecierpliwe dłonie zaczęły rozsupływać rzemyki ich strojów.

Promyki porannego słońca wdzierały się ciekawsko przez okna do komnaty Arweny. Odgłos trąb przebudził dwie śpiące wśród rozrzuconej w nieładzie pościeli kobiety. Eowina wstała jako pierwsza, zrywając się na równe nogi i pospiesznie ubierając. Arwena uniosła się powoli, jakby niewiele to dla niej znaczyło. Jej oczy wędrowały po ciele kochanki.

- Już rano - Eowina obejrzała się - wkrótce zawołają nas na pożegnalne śniadanie.

- Bez nas i tak go nie zaczną - uśmiechnąwszy się, Arwena także wstała - A bez ciebie nie wyjadą. Szkoda.

- Pani - Eowina obróciła się i uklękła przed zaskoczoną Arweną, składając pocałunek na jej dłoni - przysięgam, że choć dziś muszę opuścić to miejsce, przybędę do Ciebie, kiedy tylko mnie wezwiesz i nic nie stanie mi na drodze. Choćby cały świat ogarnęły ciemności, stawię im czoła, bo wiem, że tam, gdzie będziesz Ty, mrok nie będzie miał dostępu.

Po tych słowach wyszła z komnaty. Arwena stała dłużej, wpatrzona w zamknięte drzwi.

- Odchodzi, jak przystało na bohaterkę - powiedziała w końcu do siebie - Och Luthien, dodaj mi sił. Teraz, dopiero teraz, naprawdę wiem, co czułaś.


End file.
